unbioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Atukamakirk 2.9
I'm glad your helping now!BRW Admin (Can I help you?) :I highly doubt you've been helping here. I'm not going to feed you. I can't believe you've been plotting in plain sight. Everyone everywhere is on the alert for you. You'd better watch out.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 02:38, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::o-ho-ho! Yes it is! You've been nothing but a jerk, a liar and a vandil ever since you came to wikia. You've called people bad words, you've intimidated and harrassed people, you've impersonated people, you've found an ally and now you are both vandilizing, you've come to DCWIKI, and so many more things. It was time you learned what it feels like.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 04:25, 8 February 2009 (UTC) All you are is a complainer. That's all. You don't accept anyone. And right now youre being a jerk right now.--Mr. Yummo :-) 04:27, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :ME?!? Ok, now you are just copying me. I don't believe all this "I've changed" nonsence. That's what you said before. I don't believe it. If you can go 3 months without vandilizing or abusing multiple accounts, we'll talk.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 05:51, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Sure; starting now--Mr. Yummo :-) I'm Tuma in disguise 06:09, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Atukam :Deal.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 17:21, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::Well, well, well, well, well. I knew it! You came back to Bpedia on the eighth. You are abusing multiple accounts again. That was part of our agreement. ~sigh~ oh well. I won. You couldn't go six days without. Too bad. Untill I found out today, I was realy starting to believe you had changed. Maybe a little bit, but not much.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Seinfeldfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] "In a Chianese restruaunt? Do they take money?" -Jerry Seinfeld 05:19, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, PF, examining the block log... The only account Atukam has made since your agreement ("What sup") was not used to vandalize, and was only made so he could tell me that he wasn't Poo slap. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 05:46, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::O! Never mind. but that still was abusing multiple accounts.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Seinfeldfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] "Hey buddy? How you feeling? You want me to go get you a Superman comic?" Jerry to George 21:49, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, go ahead and make a logo, but make it look unbionicle-like.[[user:Andrew1219|'Andrew']]1219Check out the Unbionicle wiki!I like Cheese! When will you be able to make the logo then?[[user:Andrew1219|'Gonzap']] Leader of Team SnagemCheck out the Unbionicle wiki!I like Cheese! I love pokemon! I beat Colosseum for the 8th time yesterday! My strongest pokemon in Colosseum(As of now) is a level 55 Ampharos![[user:Andrew1219|'Gonzap']] Leader of Team SnagemCheck out the Unbionicle wiki!I like Cheese! I lik the logo! Now I just need to figure out how to add it.[[user:Andrew1219|'Gonzap']] Leader of Team SnagemCheck out the Unbionicle wiki!I'm gonna SNAG your Pokemon! :Um no. That's the usual thing. About three months.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Soupnazifan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] ' "You're through Soup Nazi. Pack it up. No more soup for you! NEXT!" -Elaine to Soup Nazi' 01:17, 30 April 2009 (UTC)